


Flip Tricks and Blue Ink

by WritingStag (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, skate Au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper lives the good life, She has her family and attends university to realize her dream, the other has a life far rougher. Circumstance brings them together, maybe this could be the best thing to ever happen for both women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble

I took a deep breath and readjusted my feet, sweat dripping down my forehead into my eyes and I wiped it away impatiently. Slow exhale and I slammed my foot down, flicking my other harshly. I landed and smiled to myself. Fucking finally I had done a perfect Hardflip. I smiled to myself and even let myself pump my fist a little. I’d been working on this trick for a couple of weeks now and to finally achieve it, well it was pretty much the best thing that had happened to me all month. I let myself take a break, popping my skateboard up into my hand and slowly shuffling my way over to my bag for a drink. I sat heavily and rubbed at my eyes. I checked my crappy dollar store watch. Fuck, it was nearly 2 in the morning. I needed to get home. I sighed deeply. I had work at 8 tomorrow and I’d be lucky if I got home at a decent hour. I sighed frustratedly. Things were really not going my way these days. 

I threw my water bottle and discarded hoodie into my backpack and slung it over my shoulders before standing and pushing off on my board towards the skate parks exit. I heard a wolf whistle somewhere behind me and I just ignored it, It wasn’t worth my attention.

“Hey Cutie! Nice rack!” I rolled my eyes how original. I kept pushing, still not threatened enough to put real effort into getting away. “Hey come on girl! Let us get a peek under that little red jacket of yours!” This caused me to pause. I wasn’t wearing red, not even a little. I paused to glance around me. Oh, on the sidewalk just outside the park a girl who looked roughly my age was walking away from a group of men, all of them obviously drunk. I couldn’t see her face but her body language just screamed discomfort at me. I eyed the men. They were gradually getting closer to the woman, forcing a rough growl of irritation out of my throat. Fucking men and their entitlement. One of them lunged forward and actually managed to catch her wrist, making her flinch visibly. Okay, enough was enough. 

I gave a hard push and glided over, kicking my board back up into my hand once I was near enough. The sound attracted the men’s attention. The closest to me grinned widely. “Heeeyyy!” He slurred. I put on my sweetest smile and sauntered closer.  
“Hey there handsome.” I said as seductively as I could manage. “What are you and your friends here up to?” This close I could see the anxiety on the other woman’s face. The man I was talking to was perving on me and I surprised a shiver of disgust.  
“Hey there Sexy.” Another man said, “you lookin fine, what do you say we head back to my place.” Well that was direct. He turned his attention to the other woman, her wrist still caught in his meaty fist. “Why don’t you both come back to my place and the three of us have some fun.” I was desperately thinking of a plan of action, one the juggled defense and offense, I blurted my next words without thinking.

“What, Am I not enough for you big boy?” I purred, winking at him. God I felt disgusting flirting with this creep. I was gonna need a really hot shower when I got home. “What do you say?”

He went silent a moment and I dared to hope I could get out of this situation without resorting to violence. He smiled and it made my flesh crawl. He jerked the other woman tight to her chest, making her whimper, eyes squeezed shut in what I assumed to be fear and resignation. “No thanks, I’d much prefer the two of you sexy cunts in my bed.” He smirked and I felt my anger flare. Okay, line crossed, I tried to get us both out of this situation the civilized way. Time to try something a little more barbaric. One of the other men touched my waist and before he could blink I hand flipped my board to hold it like a baseball bat and swung it full force into his stomach. The air left him with a whoosh and he collapsed to the pavement, holding himself. I rounded on the man holding the strange woman I was risking myself for and eyed him up. He was bigger and probably stronger, but also far drunker and I figured my odds were alright.  
“Let her go.” I said roughly glaring at him. He eyed me back and smirked.

“Whatever the lady wants.” He said, before shoving the woman away from him and into the road. Before I could react he swung clumsily at me, an attacked I dodged with ease. Without thinking I swung my board up, clipping his forehead. He drew back and yowled in pain, grabbing at his head. I didn’t even pause to think I just swung again, smashing him in the stomach the same way I had his friend. He dropped, clutching his head and stomach. The third and final man screamed curses at me and lunged for me. He was drunker than the rest though and missed by a wide mile. I caught him between the legs, dropping him like his other two friends. All three of them lie on the pavement, squirming and holding themselves. There was no time to waste. Hurriedly I moved away from them and offered my hand to the woman who was still laying in the street, frozen from shock and fear.

“Come on let’s get out of here.” Wide green eyes met mine and I wiggled my fingers. “Come on let’s go!” I said, more impatient this time. She snapped out of it and grabbed my hand letting me pull her to her feet. She didn’t let go however and I just went with it, tugging her along quickly. I walked three block, only stopping once I felt safe that we wouldn’t be followed. The entire time, she never said a word. We stopped and I bent over, taking deep breath to get the excess adrenaline out of my system.  
“Jesus fuck.” I muttered to myself. I straightened and met the other woman’s eyes. “You alright?” I asked, rubbing my bare arm to stave off the late night chills. She didn’t respond for a moment before nodding.  
“yeah… I..I Think so.” She fell silent and I said nothing, letting her gather herself. She seemed pretty rattled up. Not that I could blame her. I was still pretty freaked out. The only reason that situation had gone as well as it did was because of the men’s drunkenness. I prayed I never had to see them ever again, hoping that they’d be so hung over in the morning they’d forget the whole thing.

The other Woman finally seemed to come back to herself. She straightened and readjusted her old time newsboy hat to sit on her head properly. She was getting over the shock thankfully and she didn’t seem too worse for wear. She met my eyes and spoke again, her voice stronger and less timid this time. “ Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t showed up when you did.” Her voice was soft and it sounded so nice, a little rough and raspy but still sweet.  
I shrugged. “Girl code, we gotta stick together and look for each other. Worlds not exactly the friendliest place.”

“Still, that was pretty brave of you, putting yourself out there like that, for a stranger no less.” I couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“I’d like to think of it as paying it forward.” I paused and decided to have a little fun. “So I’m not usually in the department of saving damsels in distress for free.” A look crossed her face that I couldn’t decipher, though disgust was definitely present and I had to stifle a giggle. I continued before she could protest. “So, as my payment, I’d like to know your name, so I can brag about it at work tomorrow.” I couldn’t keep the smirk off my face or the laugh out of my voice. She instantly relaxed at my words, a small smile toying at her lips.

“You’re an asshole.” She said, rolling her eyes. Again I shrugged.

“Maybe, but I did kind of make you smile which is more or less what I was going for.” She did smile this time and I smiled back. The tension that had previously surrounded us drained away and it felt good. She stretched her hand out and I took her, shaking her hand firmly.

“Piper.”

“Well then, under normal circumstances I’d say nice to meet you Piper but you know.” This tugged another small smile out of her. I caught sight of the time on my wrist as I’d shaken her hand and cursed. “Fuck!” It was nearly three in the morning. I had to get home and at least sleep a little before getting up at an ungodly hour for work tomorrow. “Look, I’m sorry to have to run out on you like this but I have obligation tomorrow that I can’t miss. Are you going to be fine getting to wherever you’re going?” I rocked back on forth on the balls of my feet.

Piper seemed startled but nodded. “Uh yeah, I live just across the train tracks it’s only a few minutes from here, I’ll be fine. Probably.” I felt guilty for leaving like this, part of me wanted to be a gentleman and walk her home but I really couldn’t be late tomorrow. I felt strange, feeling guilty about abandoning this woman I’d just met but I couldn’t place why.

“Okay, well uh, that’s good. I’m really sorry for bolting on you like this. Get home safe alright?” I didn’t wait for her response, I was already sprinting off, dropping my board to the pavement and pushing hard, speeding home. I think I might have heard her shout something after me but I wasn’t sure so I kept going, gliding effortlessly over the cracks in the pavement on my way home to my dingy apartment. 

It had been a far more eventful night than what I bargained for.

When I got home I stuck the key in the old lock and wiggled it around until the door swung open for me. My apartment was small, three rooms only, kitchen living room and bedroom. Most people probably had backyards bigger than my whole apartment. But it was home. I dropped my bag on the couch and stripped on the way to the bathroom, taking a quick hot shower before crawling into bed and finally closing my eyes. I had dreams of Bright green eyes and dancing red leather jackets that left my confused when I woke the next morning.


	2. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Told from Pipers point of view! Its a one time thing unless you guys would prefer otherwise, just let me know! Also sorry for the format being weird, I'm not used to having to do copy and paste as I do all my formatting in word. Also this fic has an official update schedual, every tuesday and saturday until it's done, just so you guys having something to look forward to in your week!

“Wait! But what’s your name!” I shouted after her but it was too late, she was gone. I sighed and stared after her until she was gone. I turned around and began walking home. It had been a crazy eventful night. I had known walking home would be a gamble, especially this late on a Thursday night. I had never imagined I’d be in a situation I couldn’t talk my way out of. Things had just gotten so out of control so fast and then there was that rough looking girl, sashaying her way over to us. Despite her tom boy appearance, her flirting seemed to work and I’d begun to hope I could get away but then I was clutched to that perverts chest and I feared the worst. The next thing I knew, the three men were on the ground and she was taking my hand and leading me away, my own knight in shining armor. Thoughts of my nameless savior drifted around my head the entire walk home and all night, swirling in my head as I tried to fall asleep.

~

“So the woman saves you and you do not even get her name?” Curie asks me, her deep French accent making the words sound almost foreign.

“I know! I mean she rushed away so fast, talking about obligations and I never even thought about it until it was too late.” Curie smiled sympathetically.

“Either way I am glad you are all right Piper.” I smiled back.

“Me too. Thank god for blue.” Curie looked at me in confusion and I realized my mistake.

“Blue?” 

“I didn’t get her name! I can’t call her heroic skater girl forever. Her hair was blue so that’s her name for now.” Curie grinned and leaned forward, eyes glinting like she knew something.

“For now?” Damn, that woman didn’t miss a thing. 

“I’m a reporter Curie, of course I’m going to track her down and thank her properly.”

“And this has nothing to do with your crush no?” She asked, causing me to blush profusely.

“I… what are- no! What are you talking about I don’t have a crush on her!”

“It is called hero worship it is normal to feel the way you do madam. Do not worry it will pass.” I huffed and glared at my friend while she just smiled back at me.

“I’m still going to track her down so I can thank her properly.” I looked away from Curie and back down to my food that seemed far less appetizing than it had a few moments ago. I sighed. Maybe Curie was right and I did have a small case of hero worship. Not that I was going to let that stop me. Blue needed to be properly thanked for what she did and it would be a good excise for me. I was a reporter! Finding information and tracking people was supposed to be my specialty. The only issue was, I had no idea where to start looking.

Curie gave me a hug before she had to get up and go to class. I waved goodbye before pulling out a notebook and my trusty pen. It was time for some brainstorming. 

I don’t know how long I sat there, people rushing around me as I scribbled out ideas, eventually pulling out my laptop to start the long search. I knew it wouldn’t be easy but between my light class load and my determination I was sure I could do it.  
~  
It was hours later and I’d exhausted all but a few ideas. I was sprawled out on my dorm room floor, papers scattered all about. There was a knock at my door and I called out that they could come in. The door opened and Curie carefully entered, picking her way around all the papers scattered all over. “Still trying to find her?” She asked. I groaned and nodded.

“Woah.” A deeper voice spoke and I turned to see Preston Garvey idling in my doorway. 

“Hi Preston.” I said softly. I had a headache from staring at my laptops small screen for several hours. He smiled back at me and carefully walked around the mess I’d created. 

“Curie told me you’re trying to find someone?” I sighed and closed my laptop. 

“Yeah, not that I’m really getting anywhere.” Curie had settled on my bed and made a noise of sympathy. I groaned and rubbed at my eyes that had become grainy and rough from hours of work, with no results.

“Where did you even meet this blue?” Preston asked, gingerly finding a space for himself in the chaos of my room.

“I was walking home from that weird kid’s house. The one that thinks he’s a robot? Codsworth I think. Anyways we have a project to do together and he doesn’t live that far away from the school, he’s just across the tracks. But I was walking home and some guys started getting creepy and I guess she was in the skate park cause that’s where she showed up from.”

“So why don’t you just go ask around the park if anyone’s seen her there and if they know her. There’s a good chance she goes there often enough.” Preston suggested. I turned and gave him a blank stare. He shivered and shook his head. “Was just a suggestion.” He mumbled.

“I’m an idiot!” I shouted, startling both Preston and Curie. “How could I not think about that! Preston you’re a genius!” I sprung up, my energy renewed. “You two are gonna come help me look for her right?” I question in a voice that said ‘you’re coming it’s not a choice.’ Preston grimaced. He was used to my crazy plans by now, but still nodded in acquiesce. 

“Why do you want to find her so badly in the first place?” Curie asked. “I do not understand.” 

“To thank her properly of course.” I was lying. That was only half the reason. The other half was because I was drawn to her. I wasn’t sure why but this had happened before and when the feeling came around I followed it. It had never led me wrong yet.

Curie sighed in resignation. “Alright madam, I will accompany you in your search.” 

“Perfect!” I had a team to help me and a solid place to start looking for Blue, I felt pretty good about finding her.


	3. The daily grind

“Cait! Table four!” I yelled over the general din of the dinner. She waved me off and I huffed in frustration. I took several tables orders, smiling the whole time and keeping my customer face on. Once I reached the grill to pass my orders off the façade dropped. “Jesus Christ” I growled to myself giving my tired eyes a quick rub. 

“Long night?” Takashi, my boss asked.

“You have no idea.” I responded, taking a deep breath. Takashi eyed me and smiled. 

“I like you Reese Witherspoon, go take five and grab a coffee, on the house. I need my best employee to be on top of her game after all.” I let out a long breath and smiled. I didn’t even bother protesting the dumb nickname he had given me.

“Thanks Tak. I won’t be long.” He nodded and I went to our coffee machine and poured myself a nice hot cup and went out back. Sitting on some crates I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it. I knew I should quit, I would have so much more money if I could just quit. At least I was really only a stress smoker and while my life was plenty stressful I saved it for those really tight moments. I sat out back for a few minutes, smoking and drinking my coffee in intervals. Once my mug was empty and my cigarette nothing more than a stump I dropped it on the ground and crushed it before standing and heading back in to finish my shift.

~

“One down, one to go.” I mumbled to myself as I skated through the streets of Boston on my way to my second job. I swerved on and off the sidewalk, skating on the street and hugging parked cars more often than not. Cait was working overtime today so she hadn’t been able to give me a ride and I was in a hurry. While Takashi was a kindly old Asian man who understood what it meant to make ends meet, my other boss was a bitch, she came from money and probably never had to work a day in her life. She owned the restaurant where I worked and was constantly on me to perform better. Mrs. Cabot was exactly the kind of boss people would avoid if they had a chance. I didn’t. I walked in and went straight to the back to change into the only pair of nice clothes I owned. While I was changing Moe came into the backroom. Moe was an older guy with a strange baseball obsession. He gave me a smile. 

“Just so ya know, Mrs.Cabot's in one of her moods, I’d be careful if I was you.”

I cursed under my breath. “Thanks for the heads up Moe.” He nodded and popped a stick of gum in his mouth and began changing out of his work clothes. It was going to be a long shift, I could feel it in my bones. 

~

By the time that I had finished my shift it was 1 in the morning and I was hightailing it out of there as fast as I could. I had maybe one hour to spend at the skate park and I wasn’t going to waste it by getting caught and lectured by Cabot. It was a chilly spring night so I zipped my leather jacket up and hurried along. I arrived at the park in decent time and for the first time that day a genuine smile crossed my face.

“Sweet sanctuary, oh how I’ve missed you.” I muttered before dropping my backpack and moving to the lip of the bowl. I dropped in spent the first ten minutes simply fucking around, carving and doing some basic grabs. My goal for today was to see if I could use the tricks I’d been practicing and the park to string together a nice line, something good enough to impress potential sponsors. There was only so much I could do at a park and I longed to go out and skate the city. I couldn’t afford to get arrested, especially if I had no one to film me.

Done with my warm up, I pulled myself out of the bowl. This late at night I had the park to myself so I didn’t have to worry about running into anyone or taking turns. There were rails and stairs I felt I could try to string together with a half pipe. I my minds eyes I could see it play out and I nodded firmly to myself. This was a good plan and I liked the layout. I jogged to the top of the stairs, 15 I counted. 15 wasn’t bad, It should be relatively easy to jump.  


I traced my route mentally once more. Hardflip off the stairs, manual to the top of the adjoining half pipe, double kickflip off, gather speed and pull a melon grab at the other end. Okay, easy, nice and easy. 

I pulled my ipod out of my pocket. It was a dinosaur, it was a classic, Cait’s old IPod. She knew how much music meant to me and seeing as I could barely afford rent and food, I would never be able to afford one on my own. She was a good friend and she looked after me as much as she pretended she didn’t. I plugged my headphones in and “summertime clothes” by the Animal collective started up. I grinned. This was my power song.

I took a deep breath and gave myself a few hard pushes before flicking the board under my feet. I cleared the stairs but botched the landing, stumbling forwards and catching myself on my hands. I hissed but stood back up and ignored it, picking my board up and jogging back up the stairs. I would stay out here as long as it took to get this line done. 

At the end of 45 minutes I had done the ling successfully three times in a row. I was immensely proud of myself and grinned. I took a break, sitting on my board and taking a drink from my water bottle. It was a long day but in the end I had my reward. I checked my watch once again and decided it was time to go home shower and sleep. I had been sitting too long and I was sore and stiff by the time I coaxed myself into standing. I groaned but stretched it out.

It wasn’t far to my apartment and once I’d shoved my way through the door I was limber again. I dropped my stuff at the door and moved into my small kitchen and threw some water in a pot and set it to boil. While I waited for that to boil I dropped onto my couch. Flicking the tv on I rapidly found an alien documentary on the history channel and grinned. Perfect. I lazed while I waited for the water to boil. 

My thought’s drifted to Piper. She was different and something about her made her stick in my mind. I couldn’t figure out what it was. I hadn’t even really known her. Maybe it was because it one of the only real social interactions I’d had in a long time (Cait being the exception, her and Nick, being my only friends and all.) She was cute that was for sure. I was jolted out of my musings by the sound of the water boiling over. I hopped up and moved it off the hot burner while I added my generic soup mix. It was the end of the month and as such I was living on the remains of my food stock. Pay day was so close.

Once my soup was done I scarfed it down and decided to skip the shower and do it in the morning. As I settled into bed for the night, stretching out every kink and knot in my body that I could my thoughts wandered to Piper once more. I wondered if I would see her again. I also wondered if I wanted to see her again or why I wanted to. Maybe because she seemed genuine and sweet. Since coming to America 9 years ago I still hadn’t adjusted to how rude everyone seemed. When I was younger I’d laughed at the stereotypes but honestly, they were stereotypes for a reason. I drifted off to thoughts of Piper and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out as 98% exposition which I'm really not fond of but it gives some important background info that's needed as well as setting things up for the next few chapters. I know this one's kind of a slog but I promise this is most likely the dullest chapter in the series. In addition, in case it's not clear, She's Canadian and 22, you will all have a name in the next chapter! (there's a reason it hasn't been mentioned directly but im sure most of you can guess at it. Also, I've been told switching POV's would be prefered so thats the format I'm going with. Sorry for the long note, hope you enjoyed and as always kudos and comments are deeply appreciated and fuel me (though i'd never withold content without those haha)


	4. Reid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad that the last chapter was all exposition so have a second chapter today as well :) I've been waiting to post this chapter so I hope you all enjoy!

“Sorry dude, can’t help you.” The boy shrugged and I sighed in frustration but tried to keep it off my face.

“Thanks anyways.” This guy must have been at least the tenth person I’d asked about blue. It was hard without any sort of name of photo. I was close to giving up. I bit my lip and moved around the guy to let him continue on his way. I got about five steps before a tough looking teenage girl zipped past me and nearly ran me over. I bit back a sharp reply and hurried out of the way and over to a concrete bench. I was getting discouraged. I sat and took a break, contemplating my next move. This obviously wasn’t getting me anywhere.

My sun was blocked suddenly and I looked up to see a skinny teenage boy with a peach fuzz beard and flyaway blonde hair. “Excuse me... I heard you were looking for someone?” He spoke softly almost like he was afraid of me.

“Yeah I am, a girl about my age, taller than me with Blue hair. That’s all I’ve really got on her, I don’t even know if she comes here regularly...” I looked at him kind of hopelessly but he nodded. 

“I think you’re looking for Reid.” I perked up instantly at his words. “She’s about as tall and me and she definitely has blue hair. She’s never here during the day so that’s probably why no one knows anything. Not sure why...” I was getting excited.

“Reid? That’s her name?” The boy nodded.

“Her last name anyways. Not sure what her first name is. She’s usually here around midnight or one in the morning.” I was practically vibrating by now. If she was around at the early hours of the morning then that fits with the story of how I’d met her.

“You’re sure?” I asked. He smiled somewhat sarcastically.

“I mean my info’s good, that doesn’t mean it’s the girl you’re looking for.” His words didn’t even bother me.

“Thank you so much…” I trailed off I didn’t know his name.

“Zipper.” He supplied.

“Thanks Zipper.” I wondered to myself if his name was actually zipper. Probably not, it didn’t matter to me though. I now had a name, something more concrete to work with and a time frame. Zipper nodded and pushed off, returning to the park. I pulled my phone out and texted Curie and Preston, letting them know it was mission accomplished and where to meet up with me.

When they made it to me I couldn’t help but jump up excitedly. “You have good news no?” curie asked and I nodded enthusiastically. 

“Some guy named Zipper gave me a name and a time to come back when I’m more likely to find her. Apparently Blue’s last name is Reid and she’s only ever here at like 1 in the morning for whatever reason.” Preston looked concerned.

“Are you sure he’s not just trying to lure you out here when there’s no one else around?” 

“I don’t think so...” I paused. My parents had always told me I trusted to easily and one day it was going to get me in trouble. I looked between Preston and Curie. “One of you up for a late night adventure?” I asked weakly. Preston just shook his head but I could see him smiling. Curie simply looked pensive.

“When would you like to go find her?” she asked “now that you know exactly where to look I’d assume soon no?” Curie’s words made me falter. Suddenly the thought of actually finding and meeting Blue again made me anxious. Would she even remember me? Would she think I was a stalker? Curie must have seen the distress on my face because she cooed and hugged me. “Do not worry, there is no rush. Think about it a few days ok?” I nodded against Curie’s shoulder.

“If were done here, can we get back to school? I have a paper to write.” Preston asked. He was so sweet for having driven us here.

“Yeah… thanks for driving Preston.” He just smiled. He wasn’t one to speak too much. He wasn’t quiet per say, he just wasn’t nearly as talkative as myself. We walked back to the car, Curie and Preston ahead of me, discussing something about their bioscience class, I tuned it out and let my thoughts linger one Blue… Or rather, Reid. I was one step closer to finding my mystery woman

~

It took me several days of back and forth with myself, trying to decide if I’d even go back to the skate park to try and find Reid. On one hand I needed to sate my curiosity and thank her properly, but on the other hand I was worried about what she would think if I just showed up. She’d probably think I was some sort of psycho stalker. 

After three days of flip flopping I made my mind up. I would go see her. I’d be honest about why and how I’d tracked her down. I told Curie about my plan and she agreed to drive. She was sweet and worrying about my safety. I held myself back from saying that the worst had already happened but I was saved by the very woman we were going to see. She was too busy the coming days however and told me I’d have to wait three days. Well, she said we could try Saturday but I didn’t know if she’d even be there on a weekend. We planned for Monday.

I was a nervous and jittery wreck those three days. I found it hard to focus on anything I was doing. I tried not to let it bother me but anxiety was a bitch that way. Finally Monday came around. Curie kept asking me if I still wanted to go, misreading my anxious behaviour as fear rather than excitement. By the time midnight rolled around it was impossible for me to sit still. When Curie knocked on my door I practically ripped it open. Curie however only gave me a reassuring smile.

It was silent during the short drive and my knee bounced up and down nervously. Curie parked in the near deserted parking lot. A slight grassy hill hide the park from view. I clenched and unclenched my fists and took a few deep breaths. Curie patted my knee.   
“Do not stress Piper, you will be alright and I will be right here.” I nodded my head, took a final deep breath before pushing the door open and standing in the cool night air. I jogged up the short grassy hill and right there, doing what looked like some sort of flip trick was Reid. Her blue hair was unmistakable despite the darkness. At first I wasn’t sure it was her until she moved to a back pack and pulled something out of it. I recognized it. It was definitely her. I took a shaky breath and carefully made my way down the hill and towards her.

“Here goes nothing.” I muttered to myself.


	5. Coffee date

It had been a good night. I’d set up a few lines that showed off my best tricks and skills. Now all I needed was someone to film it. I’m sure I could convince Cait. She pretended to think I was crazy and that my dream of going pro was just a fantasy but I think deep down she wanted this for me as much as I did.

I stood back up and dropped my water bottle back into my bag. One more try at the whole combo and I’d call it for the night. I jogged over to the farthest line and dropped my board. I saw someone standing in the middle of the park. They didn’t have a board or anything so I ignored them. There was enough time for them to move before I hit them. I took a deep breath and burst into a quick sprint to get the speed I needed. I hit the grind perfectly and landed my hard flip, gaining confidence in myself as I crushed the rest of the tricks I’d lined up. I was in the middle of celebrating to myself when a voice broke the relative silence.

“That was really impressive.” I looked over my shoulder, about to thank them when the words died on my tongue. Standing there was Piper.

“What….” It took me a few seconds to process. “Piper? What are you doing here?” I asked once I’d found my voice.

“Uhm… looking for you actually.” I focused on her face. She was blushing and looked really nervous and timid. Was she afraid of being here again?

“Me? Why?” I ran a hand through my hair, tugging it roughly out of my face. Piper shuffled her feet a little. Her blush was cute.

“I never got to thank you properly. Or even get your name.” I was speechless. She had tracked me down? To thank me? I was wrapping my brain around that for a solid minute, trying to figure out if she was genuine or if she secretly wanted something from me. She didn’t seem the type but the thought still crossed my mind.

“Reese.”

“What?” her nose scrunched up in the cutest way when she was confused. 

“My name.” I clarified. “My name is Reese.”

“Reese Reid…” I blinked. How did she know my last name?

“Excuse me?” She blushed for what felt like the millionth time.

“Uh… your last name is Reid, isn’t it?”

“Yeah but how the fuck did you know that?” My tone made her flinch and I felt bad.

“It’s uh how I found you. Sort of. I was here earlier in the day. Not today but a few days ago and a guy named Zipper said he knew someone by your description with the last name Reid and I-“

“Zipper told you my last name?” Okay so she was a little less stalker-ish than I originally thought. “He’s a dick I hope you’re not still talking to him. Piper shook her head and I nodded. “He’s just kind of a sexist dill weed. You don’t seem like the type to take his crap though.” Piper actually smiled at that.

“Uh, no not really I’m pretty pushy and loud. Very loud…” she trailed off and I let her. She snapped back to attention shortly. “Anyways, uhm, thank you Reese, for you know, sticking up for me with those guys. I was pretty freaked out. Normally I can handle myself but it was late and I was working on a stupid project all night and-“

“You don’t have to defend yourself to me.” I cut her off “I get it, the world has a lot more assholes than good people in it and no one deserves to be a victim.” Piper smiled at that. “Especially here in America, what is with you Americans and your guns?” I said, not really intending to speak out loud.

“Us Americans?” Piper said, bring me back to the situation at hand. “You’re not American?”

“It doesn’t show?” I asked, genuinely surprised. Cait was always teasing me I was too Canadian for my own good.

“No. you look as American as the rest of us.” She said, a laugh in her voice. 

I shrugged. “Well, no, I’m Canadian. Technically I have dual citizenship but…” I trailed off and shrugged again.

“Canadian…” I could see the gears turning in Piper’s head. “Can I interview you?” I blinked. Well that’s just not what I was expecting in the least.

“Interview..?”

“I’m a journalist, or at least a reporter in training. You sound like you have a story.” Reporter hmm I could definitely use this to my advantage…

“Can you skate?” I counted. “Better question, are you any good at photography or videography. I’d assume you have to be as a reporter…”

Piper looked deeply confused. “Uh... I’m alright... why?” I could understand her apprehension.

“I was thinking we could help each other out. You want an interview and I need someone to film me so I can send tapes in to sponsors. You scratch my back I scratch yours.” Piper actually seemed intrigued at the thought. I felt kind of bad though so I shifted uncomfortably. “I mean… even if you can’t I guess I’ll still do your interview. A little publicity can’t hurt. As long as you don’t make me out to be some sort of crazy.” Piper laughed and I smiled. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach at her soft and totally adorable giggle.

“I’ll see what I can do about filming for you. I mean you must be pretty dedicated to still be out here at this time of night.” I scratched the back of my neck, electing to not tell her why. I didn’t want to bring it up but I was sure it would come up in this interview I’d agreed to. “Do you know Power noodles?” she asked. I internally cringed but mercifully kept it off my face. I didn’t want to tell her I worked there. I’m not sure why but I just didn’t want her to find out. Or maybe I just didn’t want Cait seeing us there together. That reason felt better so I mentally told myself that was why.

“Or we could go to diamond city? It’s the best coffee I’ve found down here. Nothing will ever compare to Tim’s but they do their best.”

“Sure, I know the place. Whatever works best for you blue.” As soon as the words left her mouth she clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and I smiled wryly.

“Blue?”

Piper turned red at this, blushing hard rather than just the slight pinking of her cheeks that I’d seen earlier. “I... I didn’t have your name and I couldn’t just call you super skater girl…” I laughed at that, a full and genuine laugh. 

“So blue, because of the hair yes?” Piper nodded and I grinned. “I’ve been called worse.” Pipoer looked like she wanted to ask but I really didn’t feel like spilling my life story. At least not now. “So Diamond city, does Wednesday at 4 work?” I had the day off (from Takashi anyways) and I didn’t start until 6 and It was a rarity that I’d even had a day off.

“Uhm yeah sure.” Piper agreed. I smiled. She was unique, it was refreshing. And I felt drawn to her. I couldn’t explain it but something in me wanted to get to know Piper as well.

“Okay, I’ll see you there. Do you have a ride home or do I need to walk you?” I teased. Piper huffed and I grinned again. 

“No I can get home thank you very much.” She didn’t seem genuinely mad which was good.

“Okay, well get home safe and I’ll see you Wednesday then.”

“I will, thanks again Blue. For what you did.” I smiled a little and choose not to comment on her use of blue again. Looks like the name was going to stick.

Piper left and I watched until she had disappeared over the small hill near the parking lot. Once I was sure she was gone I smiled. My life was getting more interesting and I wasn’t entirely opposed to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late guys, I've been apartment hunting and moving so I'm so sorry for delays, I will be a little off schedual these next few weeks but chapters will be coming even if theyre a little late, so have patience and faith but also, you can always bug me from my inbox in tumblr (coffeeskater) also so sorry its just so dialogue heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the first chapter! of course details will all come with time! feedback and Kudos would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
